This new Globba `Blushing Maiden` was selected by applicants from the seedling progeny from a cross of unknown parents of Globba winitii by applicants at Jungle Jewels, Hi., Kurtistown Hi., USA. This particular seedling was selected by the applicants in 1994 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive white and pink two-tone bracts and reddish underleaves. The selected plant was propagated asexually by cuttings and tissue culture and successive generations maintained the unique features of this new variety. Tissue culture was performed in a lab in Apopka, Fla. The plant was then grown to maturity in greenhouses in Kurtistown, near Hilo, Hi.